


開門拿快遞喔

by moonisponmao



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonisponmao/pseuds/moonisponmao
Summary: 凌晨在工作室驚醒的李會澤感受到了戀愛危機。





	開門拿快遞喔

/

珍虎哥：未接來電。 20:47  
珍虎哥：還在工作嗎？ 20:48  
珍虎哥：你不是說今天要一起吃年糕鍋嗎？ 20:48

珍虎哥：喔沒事，工作辛苦了。 21:28

凌晨在工作室驚醒的李會澤感受到了戀愛危機。

梁洪碩聽到他這個煩惱，只想把李會澤從工作室抓起來拖去隔壁工作室直接去找趙珍虎。

『明明就在隔壁，自己工作狂把珍虎哥晾在一旁，現在人生氣了才在想要怎麼彌補嗎！』

李會澤也很委屈，我哪裡是工作狂了，明明只是普通分量的工作時間而已，空閒時間信源來找他一起看球賽兼玩耍，結果玩累了不小心睡著了而已。

『所以你現在是在怪珍虎哥嗎？』

『……』

『真搞不懂你們當初是怎麼在一起的……』

雖然跟梁洪碩的商談沒有結果，但戀人生氣了這件事還是得處理的，李會澤決定搜尋一下看看有沒有什麼解決方法，但他很快的又陷入了瓶頸之中，所以用kakaotalk聯絡了一下跟趙珍虎關係頗親的忙內姜炯求來幫忙。

「哥，你找我有什麼事嗎？」似乎是因為就在隔壁的工作室，姜炯求很快就來了，探了頭進來詢問。

「炯求啊，快過來。」

「怎麼了？說是急事，發生了什麼事嗎？」

被李會澤神秘兮兮的舉動影響，姜炯求也緊張了起來。

「你覺得珍虎哥會喜歡CON*ERSE還是FI*A啊？」

在李會澤旁的位置坐下的姜炯求聽到這個問題很想立刻轉頭就走。

「哥，珍虎哥就在隔壁喔，我去幫你問馬上回來。」

「……等、等等，你回來！」

姜炯求本來就沒有要離開的意思，看著李會澤慌張地抓住他的袖子不讓他跑的模樣笑出聲，並暗付他的哥哥們怎麼一個比一個可愛。

「我覺得只要傳達到心意就夠了吧，珍虎哥又不缺鞋子，對了，難道你這次又要用網購來減輕自己的罪惡感了嗎？」

「不缺鞋子……所以是要買衣服嗎？」

「哥！我上次就說是最後一次幫你看衣服了喔！」

看姜炯求一副要抓狂的模樣，李會澤立刻討好地抓著他的手晃來晃去說：「我這次會自己給他的，不會讓快遞直接寄去B宿舍讓他拆的。」

姜炯求不信任地看著露出小狗眼神的哥哥，而後者傻笑的回應他。

「最後一次了喔！」

「一定一定！」

＊

B宿舍久違地在深夜還吵吵鬧鬧的，閆桉和呂暢九忙著打點隔天要去日巡的機場時尚、安達祐人在幫趙珍虎換房間的電燈泡、趙珍虎在廚房替大家準備宵夜拉麵，鄭禹奭則是趁大家都在忙碌時在客廳裝忙的跳彈著。

『叮咚–』

所以當門鈴響時理所當然是鄭禹奭去開門的。

「咦？珍虎哥，會—」鄭禹奭話到一半就被打斷，讓被點名的趙珍虎停下手邊的動作走出廚房。

「怎麼了嗎？」得不到回應的趙珍虎走向門口，卻看到鄭禹奭用力地轉過身，手上還拿著一個包裹。

「哥，有你的快遞。」鄭禹奭將包裹塞到趙珍虎手上並要將門帶上。

「等等，」趙珍虎快速地按住門把推開，向門口喊道：「李會澤！」

看見拙劣的謊言被拆穿，鄭禹奭迅速逃離現場，決定去找安達祐人一起換燈泡。

趙珍虎看著走廊的陰暗處又喊了一次「李會澤！這麼晚哪會有快遞！」

聽到這，李會澤才走出來面對。

「幹嘛裝神弄鬼的，我又沒有生氣。」趙珍虎沒等李會澤說話就先開口，並當場將包裹拆開。

「沒有啊，想說你在忙，明天又要趕飛機，就想說讓禹奭轉交了。」

「我沒有生氣啊。」

「什麼？」

「我知道你都在忙工作啊，我怎麼會生氣，又不是小孩子了。」

趙珍虎停下動作，看著還懵著的李會澤繼續說：「我跟暢九去吃豬蹄了。」

「不是啦，是我忘記時間了啊。」雖然李會澤否認自己是工作狂，但放鴿子是真真確確的事，得道歉才行，「對不起，珍虎哥。」

「這個嘛……」趙珍虎這才露出心虛的笑容「其實我是在吃到一半時才想起來本來跟你有約的，本來是想叫你一起來的……不過！這鞋子我就收下了！」

「……珍虎哥！」

「好啦！我們會澤辛苦了！」趙珍虎伸手摸了摸李會澤的頭，選擇性逃避他自己也放人鴿子這件事。

「日巡回來再吃年糕鍋吧……哈啾！」李會澤把頭上的手拿下來輕輕握著，結果用力地打了個噴嚏。

「你怎麼出門連個圍巾都沒戴！現在很冷耶！等我一下！」接著蹦進宿舍裡拿了圍巾跟毛帽出來給他戴上。

「珍虎哥……現在已經好晚了喔。」

「你也知道，還這個時間點果來！」

「那我今天可以留下來嗎？」

趙珍虎停下了動作，看著李會澤魚尾紋都跑出來的笑眼。

「可以嗎？」

＊

趙珍虎翻身換了一下躺在床上的姿勢，脖頸下枕的是李會澤的手臂。

『床就這麼小還硬要跟我擠，看你明天起來手痛不痛！』

抬眼看著甜甜睡著的李會澤，居然連毛帽都沒摘就擠上床。

『明天就戴這個帽子去搭飛機好了。』

他閉上眼睛，湊近李會澤。

『真的辛苦了啊，會澤。』

END


End file.
